The Change
by KaleidoscopeWishes
Summary: AU. Lelouch vi Britannia is a cruel Britannian Emperor. He had zero mercy for any kind of mistake or imperfection, he takes advantages of woman to satisfy himself, and he will do anything possible to get rid of any problems. But when his new advisor come, he had no idea that the mysterious and sarcastic green-haired woman is going turn his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Tah-dah! Hello everyone, this is my very first fanfiction! Code Geass left a really great impression to me and I just can't forget my original fandom at all. ALL HAIL LELOUCH!**

**Anyways, I don't know if I should continue this story or not... its my first time after all, and I'm not that sure... so it depends on you dear readers! What do you think about the first chapter? Should I continue or not?  
**

* * *

Chapter 01

Lelouch

"I said I don't care." I announced for what I'm sure was the seventh time. I could feel the veins in my forehead bulging, though not noticeably, out of pure frustration and slight anger. "Do whatever you want."

Milly sighed, brushing her blond hair out of her face before placing a hand on her hip. That was her way of defiance. "Okay, I'll say it again then. This banquet will have many eligible bachelors looking to court not only your twin sister Lucia, but Nunnally and Euphemia as well. There will also be Kings looking at your brothers for their daughters. You need to narrow down the specific Kings and suitors you want attending this."

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" I sighed, leaning back in my chair. For Heaven's sake, we'd been arguing about this all week and for about an hour and a half today, seeing as she'd found me while I was eating dinner and wouldn't leave until we had this settled. It was getting to be annoying. SHE was getting to be annoying.

"Cross my heart!" she said, making the motion across her left breast with a sarcastic look on her features. "Now, the Kings?"

"I want Gino there," I began, remembering him from the Chinese Federation's New Year's Celebration. "And Suzaku." Never forget to mention the Japanese Emperor's name, or else Lucia would gladly kill me.

"Mkay," she muttered, now focused on the clipboard she was jotting this stuff down on. "Go on."

**CLANG!**

The servant that'd been standing by tripped, everything on his platter spilling while the glass all shattered. "I-I'm s-sorry..." he stuttered, trying to pick himself up.

"Milly, who is that?" I growled.

"Venkal Arnack." she answered. "He just recently joined us... He's somewhat on the clumsy side."

"I can't have him breaking every dish in the castle." I snapped, watching him with eyes like chips of cold amethyst. "Execution."

"No, no please!" the man shouted, dropping the platter he'd been holding. The glass shattered even more so. This time though, the shards reached me. The tiny pieces of glass sliced little cuts over my ankles and a few on my hands. I let out something along the lines of a snarl, disgusted.

"Get him out of my sight!" I commanded. The guard looked at me with wide eyes, seeming frozen in place. "Now, or you'll join him!" That woke him up. He blinked three times, as if waking up in a trance, before he hastily made his way towards the servant to escort him out.

"That was a little uncalled for." Milly sighed, shaking her head. I opened my mouth to say something to her, but she put a hand up to silence me, palm outwards. "Just give me the names of the Kings."

"Bismarck." The man was arrogant, but he had amazing credibility and not inviting him would be bad for the Country's relationships. "And Luciano."

"Really?" the woman asked, pausing for a second to look up at me. "Luciano?"

"Might as well. Li Xingke and my cousin Rolo. And that's all. Other than that, invite the usual and we're all clear."

"Alrighty." she said in a sing-song voice, forgetting the title most people were terrified to. Though I narrowed my eyes, I said nothing. Milly was a dear friend, after all and she'd gotten it in her head that she didn't have to use my title. I only let it slip because she did such a good job with her work.

"Oh, Milly. While you're here I want to know if-"

"Already handled it." she said, eyes scanning the clipboard instead of looking at me. "The new advisor starts tomorrow."

"You're an Angel." I smirked, laying my chin against a closed fist.

"And you're the Devil. Anything else?" she said, finally looking up at me.

"Not at the moment. I'll let you know if something comes up. Have a nice night."

* * *

There was a huge amount of relief when I laid down. The mattress seemed to swallow me whole; I was sinking into it. This was usually the last way I relaxed, something simple as just taking a deep breath. However, it seemed my usual way just wasn't going to work out tonight. Kallen was on watch tonight and Shirley was... Actually, I hadn't checked on her tonight. How funny I'd let something like that slip past me. Sitting up, I reached to the speaker right above my nightstand and pressed the talk button.

"Uhm... Yes?" I heard the timid voice come in on the other line. She was always so shy around me, scared almost. She had every right to be.

"I want you in my room. Now." I answered, making sure the order was heard in my voice. She had the tendency to lollygag and play around when I didn't give her a direct command.

"Right away, sire." she answered. I laid back, counting seconds as they ticked by slowly. One minutes and 42 seconds it took her to get there. She opened the door slowly, poking her head in as if to make sure I was in here and that she could come in. When she laid eye on me and I nodded, she completely let herself in, shutting the door quietly behind her. We'd done this before, so she knew what to do.

"Come on." I said, gently. She hesitated for a moment before sliding onto the bed. I set up and grabbed her hips, setting her down on me. She shifted ever so slightly as my fingers untied the back of her dress and slid the zipper down a moment before I slid her dress off. Our lips met, and I started letting the stress of the day slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alooohaaaa! Kaleidoscope's here! I really appreciate the wonderful feedback and genuinely touched that my first story received such a positive feedback *sob* thank you so_ so __much!_**

**Anyways, I intentionally made the chapters short but full, because I'm still experimenting myself :p it _is _my first story after all so bear with me guys! The main plot had been decided but I'm going to develop a bit more with the characters and intended to add some twist too ;)**

**Anyhooo _sumimasen_ for the long note, enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 02

_"And you're clear on the assignment?" _

_"Absolutely."_

_"No falling in love" _

_ She smiled, eyes flashing playfully. "Of course not, your highness." _

_ "I'm trusting you. Remember, this is the final step of the plan. And if you succeed then we will begin the real game." _

_ "So now it's a game, sire?" _

_ "It's always been a game. Have you forgotten that life is a game?" _

_ "Of course not." _

_ "You are now my most valuable piece. Don't mess it up; go. And do well to remember we're on a schedule."_

_ "Of course, master." _

* * *

Lelouch

_The scene before was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. The clouds were dark shades of blues and purples, like storm clouds, with a soft pink twining here and streaking there. And in the middle of it all there was a soft, white light. The color of the water in front of me was a clear blue green circling around and overlapping itself. I was inches away from where the waves were washing up on a nothing-but-sand shore._

_"This is the birth place". A whisper... An impassive, yet beautiful whisper. "Of the Power."_

_ "What power?" I looked up at the light that I was guessing was the "birth". It was too bright to be anything natural._

_ "The Power of Kings". I could feel her breath on my ear and her hand on my shoulder. "When the very first one begged for power, much like you've done before. It was granted with a strike of lightening and God's will. What makes you think you're worthy of this power, Lelouch?"_

_ "Why do I have to answer to you?" I couldn't help asking. Was she some sort of contractor, someone who decided who got this so called power? _

_ "Lelouch," she breathed, her lips tickling the skin of my ear. "Open your eyes. Wake up."_

* * *

An anniversary. I felt compelled to wonder why I'd been invited, but then it was my brother...

Schneizel and his wife of one year as of today, Valinthea, had yet to arrive. So for now the guests were mingling, talking, dancing. Anything they usually would do at a celebration like this until the royals arrived. And since we'd been here for what I'm sure had been about an hour and a half, maybe two, I was beginning to wonder when that would be. Every so often the doors would open, the trumpets would hum, but when the announcers sounded it was simply another duke, duchess, prince, or princess. Anyone but Emperor Schneizel and Empress Valinthea.

"I want to go home." Lucia said next to me in a sing-song voice. Lucia's hair fell in a wave of golden curls—yes, gold, my twin sister _had _blonde hair—around her, falling to the small of her back, not tied in two cute ponytails like usual. Her dress was a deep blue, slithering into short sleeves that grazed the shoulders. The body of the dress itself was tight, hugging her with a silk design that fell into a slightly puffed out waist. Dark-blue was a good color for her, I noted.

"Me too. Sadly though, we can't." I finally answered, looking back towards the stairs. Yet again the doors were opening, the trumpets were sounding. Everyone else paused, looking up expectantly towards where the magnificent music notes were coming from. Once again, it was anyone but the royals. This time, however, no one was as disappointed. In fact, we were all suddenly enchanted.

"Presenting Lady C.C." the announcer yelled, watching the woman with a gaze as intense as everyone else's. The girl that was coming down the stairs, wrist elegantly arched as she slid her little hand along the railing, had long hair, falling down her back in a perfect waterfall. A lime green waterfall. Her bangs fell over her forehead, ending right above her amber eyes. Those amber eyes made her ivory skin glow. And the dress she was wearing did even more so. The dress was strapless, lining the top of her breasts perfectly to where nothing was revealed but everything could be imagined. The dress continued down, body tight like Lucia's dress, but her's had sort of a corset look to it. But instead of the criss-cross tie, it appeared to be buttons. Little rose buttons with two ribbons curving behind them. The dress kept flowing down, ruffling so slightly at about mid thigh; it almost seemed to be scrunched.

She was gorgeous.

Without thinking, really thinking, I started towards her. No one bothered to spare me a glance, still too captivated with the girl, so it was easy to get to her. Right as she reached the last stair, I met her in the middle. She stopped for a moment, taking that time to let her eyes run themselves over me before smiling. Her smile caught me off guard, froze me.

"Good evening, Emperor Lelouch." she said. Her voice was something silky. Smooth and clear. It reminded me of wind chimes I'd once heard. They'd sounded so impassive. But they'd still been beautiful. And so familiar... So, so familiar.

"Y-you know who I am?" I stuttered when I realized she'd called me by name.

"Of course, sire." she answered, taking the hand I offered to help her down the last step. But when our fingers touched, a shrill of electricity hit me. I remembered touching her before... I had to... Her touch, something seductive, hypnotizing, and so right... This couldn't be the first time I'd touched her. "Everyone knows who you are. The Demon of Britannia."

I couldn't help the smirk that found its way to my lips as she wrapped her arm around my own as if we were a couple. "So that's what they call me, is it?"

"I may be mistaken, My Lord." she smiled back. "Would the title bother you?"

"Of course not," I scoffed. "It's the truth."

"So you're cruel, ruthless, and lack a heart?" she teased. That was a tone, a move, no one else would dare make. I could tell she knew that. I could tell she didn't care. And again I smirked.

"I have a heart," I told her, stopping in the middle of a dance floor, "It's just made of stone." I bowed.

She curtseyed in return and moved towards me the moment I reached for her. One of my arms slid around her tiny waist and pulled her close to me to where we completely pressed together. Her right hand placed itself on my chest while the other laid itself in my hand and when the music started, we moved.

"They tell me you're somewhat of a heartbreaker." she said after a moment, teasing smile placed upon her features.

"One of the many terms used to describe me." I retorted, mirroring her smile.

"Well let me make this clear, your highness." she whispered when I pulled her close. Being that close to her, everything else faded away. All I was aware of was the feel of her against me, the way she leaned up to whisper in my hear. "I am not a woman to play." she breathed. And then it hit me... The woman from my dream! The one who'd asked me why I deserve this power. Their touch was the same, their voices matching perfectly, the way she made me wanted to melt just whispering in my ear...

But it was gone far too quickly. The trumpets were blaring again so the music stopped. Like all the other times before, everyone else turned their attention to the stairs. But neither of us did. We were staring into each other's eyes, still in the dancing position.

A smile danced across her face as she pulled away completely.

"Presenting Emperor Schneizel and his Empress, Valinthea."

"Nice meeting you, Emperor Lelouch." she told me, voice impassive. Completely impassive, just like in the dream, and still so beautiful. Then she disappeared into the crowd. At that moment, I wasn't really sure about what had happened. My heart was racing, I felt breathless, it seemed like I'd just pulled myself out of a daze. Nothing else around me made sense either. But I knew one thing.

I wanted her.

* * *

C.C

"I saw you out there." Valinthea said with her usual smirk. Lovely as ever.

"Did you?" I asked nonchalantly as I leaned back against the cushion of the very comfortable couch.

"Indeed. Very...sexy. I think that's the word I'm looking for. You almost outshine the famous beauty of Princess Lucia vi Britannia, his own twin sister. You know, he didn't dance with another girl. Spent all of it, actually, looking for you." she mused, laying her chin in her palm.

"Too bad I was nowhere to be found." I said, laughing quietly.

"Seems like you're going to have fun with this. Just remember no falling in love. And we're on a schedule. You're the only thing we're waiting for."

"I'm aware of that, thank you." I said before standing. "Well, good night. I have a job to start tomorrow."

"Good luck." she called after me. She was being sarcastic of course.

"I don't need luck."

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heihoo! Good evening **_**minna-sama**_**! I hope you're all doing well **

**So I typed this chapter in the middle of the night when I'm supposed to study for the upcoming final examination, but I was like to hell with it and heeree you go! It's still short, but do not worry, it developing well and my future chapters will be longer after this ;)**

**And I want to thank you for the reviews and everyone who followed or favorite this story! You're really kind and amazing as always!**

**Without further ado, enjoy chapter 3! :D**

* * *

Chapter 03

Lelouch

"This advisor was supposed to have started yesterday," I snapped. "You said that's when she'd arrive."

"I know what I said." Milly retorted. "But something came up. I, myself, spoke to her. A friend of her's wanted her for something and since that friend was royalty, the girl wasn't about to refuse." her blue eyes narrowed, "You of all should understand the absolute demand royalty has when they make a request."

That was some sort of snippy remark towards me. I got that message, clear as day. "Exactly. I need a new advisor and if she can't be here, then fire her and hire another one."

"She'll be here today. Last I talked to her, she was already coming." Milly sighed. The blond was acting stranger today. Instead of her usual fire, it was like she was just another official member of the Palace. Formal (as formal as Milly could be), quiet, and not hyper. I took myself back to a time, when I was still a Prince. Back then, I'd have asked her what was wrong the moment I assumed something was up, fixed it if I could, been there for her if I couldn't. Back when I could still say I had friends; back when I didn't think I was better than anyone.

Becoming Emperor had changed me in so many ways. Chess wasn't just for fun anymore, it was my entire war tactic. My friends and family weren't the things I fought for anymore because a (I didn't have any friends) part of my hated most of my family. Now I fought to sustain the Name of Britannia, the Honor of my country, and my pride as Emperor. When I was a Prince, women didn't matter to me either. Sure, I'd had crushes and a few girlfriends, but they'd never been something essential or needed until after I was crowned. So much was different now...

The grand doors of the ballroom swished open, the streaks of gold and glass reflecting the sun. Those beams bounced off the glass floor and lit up the room, so Lucia looked like she was glowing when she breezed in. Breezed, because Lucia had an elegant way of moving; walking wasn't the way to describe it. Her short-sleeves light blue dress that tied under the breasts with a white bow. Mid thigh, the dress split to reveal the white high heels and her long creamy legs. It was simple, yeah, but she looked amazing. She also let her long golden locks cascade down over her shoulder and hips; it looks brilliant when exposed by the sun. Sometimes I still had a hard time believing that this beauty is actually my own twin sister, considering how different our physical features are (save the purple eyes).

"Lelouch, I have a present for you." Lucia said in a cheery tone.

"I'm not in the mood." I replied, imagining the dangerous 'presents' she usually gave me.

"Yeah you are. Come on in." she called, looking over her shoulder.

I wasn't in the mood for a visitor either. Not unless it was Suzaku, and since he was in the middle of war I doubted it was the Japanese Emperor. Anyone else was just annoying and wasting my time.

A girl with luxurious green hair, amber eyes lit up like the sun light in the ballroom, with a long white dress on. The dress wrapped around her shoulders and hugged her upper body, the rest down flowing freely.

I should have been thinking about a lot of things. _'Why is she here?'_, _'Lucia knows her?'_, _'Wasn't she a Lady of her own country?'_ But all I could think, the only true thought I could fathom through that cloak of utter thrill was "she looked better in black, even if that dress makes her look stunning."

"C.C?" my voice didn't echo a stutter as I stood and took a step down from my throne, descending as gracefully as I could. This was the first time I was so happy to see someone (especially someone I didn't even know). This was the first time I was so shocked to see someone in my palace too.

"Your Highness." she curtseyed. While her head should have gratefully dipped, eyes closed, she kept her amber pools on my own amethyst. This was a small sign of defiance. "Forgive me for my delayed arrival. Though I'm aware I was to be here the day before today, His Majesty Schneizel and his Lady Valinthea wished me to stay one more day and I'm not in a position where I can decline."

That formality I thought. She's been formal last night, but not like this. She felt far away now, repressed. But then I remembered too, that I had a reputation for seducing my employees... And last night she'd deliberately claimed herself to be off limits... So this distance was expected.

"Since you so kindly honored me with a dance, I'll let this one slide." I began, watching a slim eyebrow rise into her thick bangs, "But let me make this very clear. You are my advisor and your duties to me shall come first from here on out. Do yourself well to remember," my eyes narrowed, "You belong to me."

"That's a quick claim for someone you don't know," she replied smoothly. I could hear that snip in her voice, but calling her out on it seemed like such a waste. "Sire."

"I'm the Emperor. This is my land. As far as I'm concerned, everything from the Northern borders to the Southern Borders and all in between belongs to me." I told her. Another thing about me; I always get what I want. And last night, I'd made it very clear with myself that I wanted her.

"Well," Milly said, perk in her voice again, "Why don't I show you to your room, Ms. C.C?"

The woman let her eyes flash, making sure I saw it -a threat- and then nodded, turning away from me. Her fake smile convincing, "I'd like that."

"Lelouch," Lucia said when the girls were gone. "Leave her alone."

"I do what I please." I snapped. "My business is none of yours, Lucia."

Lucia moved forward then, flashing. Her fingers closed around the buttons of my shirt and she pulled me close. Her light-violet eyes burned mine, the left holding... A red bird sign in it. "Let me make this clear. She's not your toy, not here to play with you, not here to be hurt. She has and has had enough without you. Just forget about her and go back to screwing your regular whores. If I hear of you messing with her, I swear to God, even if you're my own twin brother and the Britannian Emperor, I'm more than happy to kick you out of her sight."

I blinked once and she was gone. Her threat was still in the air though and for the first time, I was actually scared of my own twin sister.

* * *

**R and R? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I want to tell you important news. I posted a new chapter last night, and decided to add another one cus I'm not going to be able to post another chapter for 2 or 3 weeks after this (._.)**

**You see, my final examination is **_**tomorrow **_**and it lasted for three days, sure, but after that my parents will take me on a vacation. I'm not sure if I can get a reception there and since I already wrote the next chapter, so why not? :)**

_**Tonikaku**_**, I thank you for early reviewers: **_**Ghibli Ninja **_**and **_**Saki-Rose Chan**_**! I absolutely appreciate the both of you and thanks for pointing out my mistake :) plus I'm really glad my Lucia gained some positive comments too :') I hope Lelouch's twin sister will get more support and approval in the future!**

**Soo enjoy the chapter, and see you in 2 or 3 weeks! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4

C.C.

I found the next two weeks highly amusing, not just because of Lucia pestering Lelouch or Milly's spunky personality. Part of it was just usual activity, but the other part was Lelouch. The young man was so easy to embarrass with just the right words, certain movements, or even the right look (I had fun with that). His constant frustration was my favorite, though. The smallest things agitated him, from running even the slightest bit late to Rivalz hinting towards any sort of girl's body. Almost anything could make a vein throb, an eye twitch, or his cheeks blush.

Especially me.

"You're late." he bothered to tell me not even a second after I'd gotten through the grand doors of the elegant throne room he spent most of his time in. His face was resting on the knuckles of his curled up fist, eyes trained on me.

"Didn't notice." I said. His eyes narrowed, calling me out on the lie. In response, I simply offered a slight smile. He knew I knew I was late. He knew I'd deliberately gone out of my way to be late. Taking an extra twenty minutes in the bathroom when I washed my hair twice, scrubbed every square inch of skin more than once, brushed my teeth twice, and ran the brush through my hair one-hundred times (that last thing courtesy of Lucia's clever ideas).

"That's the third time." he replied. The servant in the corner huddled further down in the corner, clutching his silver tray tight to his scarred chest. He feared what was about to happen, feared for me it, seemed.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." I said, smirking and bowed. The only thing I couldn't figure out was why he wasted his time with scolding me when he knew I'd do it again.

"Whatever. What's scheduled for today?" his arm fell back onto the arm of his throne. This was his way of saying he was through with trying with me for today.

"We have a meeting with Rakshata about a few new Knightmare models and systematic plans, updates on those. That should last until about lunch time. For lunch His Highness will be served roast duck and an Italian pasta, specifically seasoned to compliment the taste of the duck, mashed potatoes and a classic Britannian dessert."

"I look forward to it." I paused for a second, scanning the bored look in his eyes. If that'd been sarcastic -most likely, knowing him-, he wasn't letting on.

"Afterwards, Milly has a few things she wants to discuss. Then to finish off your lovely day, you get to spend two hours with your tutor." I'd stayed up until midnight last night working out every detail of that schedule and the rest of this week's plans. Unbeknownst to him, this was the most eventful day he had this week so he'd better enjoy it and sleep tonight instead of spending it with Kallen or Shirley like he had for... Well, every night since my arrival. And long before considering the rumors of Lucia and Milly's stories.

"Is there anything we can skip?" he sighed, glancing at his watch.

"Lunch." I retorted, earning a sneer from the charming boy.

"Let's just get this over and done with." he sighed. "Maybe today will go by fast." I rolled my eyes, about to follow him out when the servant who'd been huddling in the corner spoke.

"H-he didn't punish you for b-being l-late."

Turning around, I looked into the shocked eyes of the man. He looked relatively young, around the age of 26 or 27. His hair was light brown, maybe red, and his chest was scarred and thin. His eyes were the same as all the servant's in here (the only thing I found haunting about this place). They had no pupils or colors in the middle of a soft white; their eyes glowed one constant color. This particular servant's were lime green, like an animated version of my hair.

"Of course not." I scoffed. It'd sounded rude (not that I actually cared) but that was a foolish thing to point out.

"He... He always punishes though. The Demon shows no mercy towards any, his heart is cold... You're a Witch!" he shouted the last part, finger raised accusingly at me. "You charmed him!"

The accusation took me by surprise. That wasn't the first time someone had called me 'Witch'. It was something most often referred me to, but saying that in such a manner simply because I'd not been punished. That was new. "You're insane." I snapped.

"Witch! Witch! Witch!" he yelled. Kallen seemed to materialize from the shadows, knocking the hilt of her sword into the man's shoulder.

"Shut up." she commanded. "Quit your whining and get back to work or else it'll be you that's punished."

He shivered and crawled out of the room, silver tray still in hand. Kallen looked at me with unrelenting eyes, scanning me. I didn't know just how long she'd been standing there, so I didn't have an idea of what exactly she was thinking. But the look in her eyes gave me a clear indication; she agreed with the servant.

"C.C.!" Lelouch shouted from down the hall. Kallen nodded towards me, as if saying it was okay for me to follow him out. I delayed for a moment, so it didn't seem like I needed her permission, then nodded to her and made my way out.

As I walked, I replayed the scene in my head again. Other than giving me the satisfaction of getting on Lelouch's nerves for the second time that morning -all in the same twenty minutes- The servant's reaction let me know that Lelouch was cruel and that most feared the boy, the Demon as the servant had said. If I planned on using anyone, it'd have to be someone that Lelouch wouldn't easily punish. It also told me that Lelouch usually punished easily and he was letting me slide. So I was important, valued, or had something he wanted; I could use this to my advantage and test limits a little. Without being punished (severely, anyways).

"I asked you a question." Lelouch snapped.

"I wasn't listening. Say that again." I grinned, noticing the side of his eye twitch.

"I. Said. Who am I meeting with tomorrow?" he said, slowly, as if speaking to a little kid.

All right then, Lelouch. "Well, you have several meetings planned. It depends on which one you're talking about."

I think I saw his plan to choke me slowly roll through his head. He'd poison my drink with sleep syrup to make me sleep, first. Then he'd proceed by tying me to the bed and having his way with me. To finish off his "brilliant" (I had a few other words for it; idiotic, simple-minded, predictable), he'd strangle me until I turned several different colors. He wouldn't kill me, though. Then he'd left with the burden of finding yet another advisor. "Who are all meetings throughout the day scheduled with?"

"I was supposed to organize those?" I asked. An eyebrow perked, amber gaze staying neutral. I watched the annoyance mutate, taking on frustration.

"C. C." he said into his hand, separating the initials.

"You really can't take a joke," I mused, smirking. "Just relax and don't worry your pretty little head about anything, I've taken care of it all."

He glowered as Shirley placed his food down in front of him. "I swear-"

"That's not a good thing to do. My-"

_**Crash**_

The beautiful sound of shattering glass stopped me. The servant supposed to serve my food had dropped his tray, sending the glass spiraling to the ground while the food had gone all over me and Lelouch, now clutching it to his chest. The man from this morning, I noted, as I stood. His mouth was hanging open but the words would come out. "W...Y..." I found it interesting that while he'd had so much to say this morning, he'd say nothing now.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lelouch snapped. He still sat, but his hands were perched on the arms of his chair like he was about to rise.

The servant closed his mouth and looked at the mess on the floor. His glowing eyes brightened as if he just realized what he'd done and then he looked back at Lelouch and started shaking again.

"Who are you?" Lelouch demanded. The servant pursed his lips and shook his head. His arms were limp at his side, shoulders hunched in silent surrender. He'd given up on something, but what? "Answer me!"

I almost flinched at the sudden tone. Looking at Lelouch, I could see the murderous look in his eyes as a drop of blood found its way down his cheek, to his lips.

"Is he a mute?" Lelouch asked. I shook my head and uttered a definite no. "So he's just not answering me, then? So be it. If he doesn't want to answer to me, then he'll speak to no one. Kallen," he beckoned towards the redhaired woman with an outstretched hand, "For his disobedience and defiance have his tongue removed."

The man's eyes widened in horror, lips forming to say something. Lelouch cut him off, though "Be grateful, pest, that I spared your life."

_He... He always punishes though. The Demon shows no mercy towards any, his heart is cold..._

He stared at me with pleading eyes, begging me to stop this from happening because I thought I could. He thought that if I asked Lelouch to spare him then he just might.

_You charmed him!_

I could only watch as he was dragged away by Kallen, silent and glaring. There was no longer a look of horror or desperation or pleading on his face, it was hatred. Hatred and jealousy, all directed towards me and Lelouch

He found it in him to scream on more thing. "Demon!"

This was meant for Lelouch, but I knew the relationship and the meaning of that one word. He was saying that Lelouch was a cold hearted Demon, the basics of evil. And me? I was the accomplice, I was his Witch.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! ^^ critics are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'M BACK! I'M NOT DEAD YET! HURRAH FOR YEAR-END VACATION!

But yes, I owe you all an apology *sob* remember when I told you guys I'm going to a family vacation? Turns out after I came back, my internet went weird and IT BLOCKED FFN! CAN YOU FREAKING BELIEVE THAT?

It keep saying it's an inappropriate site and the governor in my country blocked it. I was like, what the hell? I used this site since I was in grade 7 and everything was fine!

Long story short, I can't open the website from my laptop and I can only access it from my iPod, yet I cannot upload another chapter since I accessed it via Opera Mini (yes, my safari blocked it too because I used the same wifi connection wtf)

BUT THEN MY FRIEND JUST TOLD ME ABOUT THIS SITE WHERE YOU CAN SURF THE INTERNET ANONIMOUSLY OH MY GOD AND HERE I AM NOW!

So I'm so so sorry about the long delay *sob* enjoy chapter 5! xoxo

-x-

Chapter 5

C.C.

"I decided that I'm going to give you a prep team." Lelouch told me when I walked into the ballroom.

"Excuse me?" I felt compelled to ask. Prep teams were personal stylist to the royals, doing their make-up, hair, picking out their clothes, almost bathing them. Staff just didn't get them, even the higher staff such as advisors like me.

"I'm assigning you a prep team." he told me again, slowly this time, like explaining to a child why there were in trouble.

"Your reasons?" I replied, crossing my arms under my breasts. I shifted my weight to my right leg and perked an eye brow. Lelouch wasn't a kind person, especially to me, so this would be interesting.

"They'll have a lot of work to do." he answered, using the 'child' tone again. My eyes narrowed at the implied message, "So you'll need to be up bright and early."

"Is this your idiotic way of making sure I'm not late? Or the smart way of telling me you think I'm unattractive?"

"Maybe a little bit of both." he retorted. My finger tapped the elbow of the arm it over lapped. I dropped my arms back at my sides and started up the stairs to his throne. With each step closer, I saw the confidence in his amethyst orbs wilting.

"So I'm unattractive, am I?" I whispered, leaning over him. Both of my hands were placed on opposite arms of the throne and our faces were mere inches apart. He narrowed his eyes and sat straight.

"You could use some work."

I sighed and shook my head, making a tsk, tsk sound. "Men," I said, moving to sit in his lap. "Can be so cruel sometimes."

"Get off of me." he whispered in my ear. His hand was placed on my upper thigh, though, his thumb making little circles in the black velvet.

"You're saying you want me to move?" I asked, innocently. Ironic, since nothing about this situation or the thoughts going through his mind right now were innocent. Or even pure. "Doesn't seem like it."

I heard him scoff, but his lips were pressed against the hollow my neck. "You're sneaky."

"I'm rewarding you, even though you insulted me." I muttered. It seemed like everything we did contradicted itself.

"You know I didn't mean in like that." he replied. His husky voice was muffled by my hair. I had to fight a strange urge when he bit the skin beneath my ear and then licked the bite. He went on my kissing my cheek, my chin, my nose, and then my lips. He kissed my lips hard, covering them with his own. His tongue flicked my bottom lip, as if asking for an entrance that I refused to give. When he realized I wasn't going to let him in, he bit my lip and pulled at it to grant himself entrance. His tongue twisted around my own and lead it into his mouth. He tasted sweet, like cinnamon and chocolate. There was something else, something more natural, that made my stomach do a shameful flip.

I couldn't help but thinking this must be heaven for Lelouch. After two weeks and six days, he'd finally gotten to kiss me. Too bad I won't let this happen again.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked over towards the doors to see a handsome young man of the Japanese heritage. His dark brown curls just barely hid his amused eyes, color being emerald. "Seducing another one Lelouch? Well, at least this one seems to have class."

"Suzaku." Lelouch addressed. So relaxed even though his hand was on my thigh, his lips dangerously close to my neck. Like we hadn't just been caught -for lack of a better word- making out.

"Sorry for interrupting." he said.

"There was nothing to interrupt." I responded, coolly, pushing against Lelouch's chest so he'd let me up. He kissed me one more time and released me, grinning when I glared at him. If only looks could kill.

"If you say so." he grinned, watching me move to stand beside Lelouch's throne. One hand was on the back of the oversized chair while the other was placed on my hip. 'Say something' I dared Suzaku with my eyes.

"So what brings you here, my friend?" Lelouch smiled. "Visiting isn't your thing. Or have you decided to court my beautiful twin sister Lucia?"

"Funny as ever." his emerald eyes narrowed, "Considering the level of relationship that Luca and I are currently in, maybe you should be prepared." He laughed, only to earn a fierce glare from Lelouch, but I spotted a laughter too.

His laughter finally gone after several seconds and his face turned serious. "But you're right. I'm here for a serious reason."

The laughter died out of Lelouch's eyes as well, a new kind of wisdom in them now. "What's wrong?"

"A bomb threat. A spy of Bismarck's got word of it and reported it not even a week ago. Bismarck had his First Knight sent to my Kingdom the next morning and," he gestured to the room we all stood in, "Here I am."

"How much time?" I demanded, speaking up now. "I need to know so I can start organizing evacuations and patrols."

"I'm not sure," the latter admitted. "Just that it's soon."

I tapped the outline of my hip with a finger. "Estimation?"

"Sire!" Kallen yelled, running into the room. No announcement, no request. Lelouch stood, ready to say something spiteful or cruel. "Planes! Hundreds of them!"

The boy stayed silent for a second, as if contemplating, before he nodded. "Get soldiers into the city and have them start getting Civilians underground. Have Anya let Rakshata know that we need the Knightmares, tanks, and weapons ready. All Knights of the Round need to be at their stations and ready for further commands." his voice was calm and thoughtful. I remembered a master from centuries ago, how panicked he'd been when word of attack had reached him. He'd been screaming orders, running all over the place. Lelouch was calm, wise almost, and speaking as if this were a normal conversation.

"C.C-" Lelouch began. The sound of a loud screech cut him off, the ground shaking after a loud boom.

Nothing was clear from then on. Lelouch had my arm, the castle was on fire, we were running.

How did we get into this little cavern? The dungeons, I think Kallen said they were. Beside me, Euphemia screamed and pressed her face into Tamaki's back even though she had no idea who the man was. Kallen grit her teeth and practically hissed when the ground shook.

"Nunnally!" Lucia screamed, pointing towards the light brown haired girl hugging a short haired woman. Suzaku grabbed her arm when she tried to run, still screaming the girl's name. Lelouch went pale next to me and, like Suzaku had Lucia's, I grabbed his arm.

"You're not fast enough," I whispered to him. My fingers brushed through his and held on tightly. "And loosing you won't benefit us."

"The bombs are timed." Milly told us. "A minute and twenty seconds apart. After the next one goes, someone has to run."

"So who's fast?" I asked, flinching when another screech split the air. Lucia jerked violently against Suzaku, trying to free herself. Lucia was fast. We all knew it, but then we'd have two royals out there.

"Ohgi!" Kallen yelled. I looked at the young man, Japanese like Suzaku. He'd come out from another trench with three following. A bigger man, pushed in face with a good bit of blood tracing his cheek, was the one to pick up the short haired woman. Ohgi picked up Nunnally and handed her to a purple haired girl. They said something, she nodded, and they started running again. No sooner than they reached us did yet another bomb fell. "Ohgi!" Kallen yelled again. He kept on running and I wasn't sure if he'd even heard her.

More bombs fell. The in-betweens were shortening and the effects were more damaging now. "It's going to destroy the whole city."

"If we fight it won't." Suzaku murmured, eyes on something in the distance that no one else could see.

The bombs fell now like lethal rain, constant and hard. You never knew where they'd land so any step you took could be the last. We were trapped and it was only a matter of time before the roof of this place finally caved in. Either way, it seemed, we were dead.

"We need to get to the Knightmares." Kallen said.

"After you." Lucia snorted. Everyone was saying but no one was doing. I watched the Princess take a deep breath, her eyes narrowing. She tensed a little, waited for a perfect moment to slip past Suzaku's vice-like grip until the ground shook again, finally saw an opportunity, and running into the battlefield; now a moving target for the pilots.

"Luca nee-sama!" Nunnally screamed.

"LUCIA!" Lelouch yelled. I watched as she flipped to the side, dodging the after effects of a blast, before taking a deep breath myself.

One...

A screech.

Two...

An explosion.

Three...

The ground shook.

My fingers slid out of Lelouch's and I ran out into the battlefield after Lucia. 


End file.
